


quies.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, i want to fight ayato i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">"i'm not tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">"whatever you say."</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	quies.

Fingers gently run through blue tresses, brows creased at the occasional tangle of hair you attempt to fix. A smile falls upon roseate lips as you bite back a chuckle, recalling how he always complained whenever you nagged him about taking care of his hair.

The figure before you is nearly on the edge of sleep, despite his efforts to remain awake and spend time with you. No matter how much you told him to rest, he insisted he was fine, though the numerous amount of yawns heard said otherwise. 

"I'm not tired." The grumble causes a halt in your actions before you shake your head warily, ignoring his constant protests.

"Whatever you say." You reply in a quiet tone, fingers continuing to brush through locks of hair in a comforting manner.

He only lets out a small grunt of irritation, though you choose to ignore it. There's no point in bantering at such a late hour-- you've been trying to get him to fall asleep for the past thirty minutes.  The last thing you wanted was to get him worked up-- neither of you would get any rest. 

He allows his body to relax as you massage his scalp, a long sigh brought forth from the ghoul as he feels the tension dissolving. He won't ever say it, but your touch is undoubtedly one of the most soothing things he's ever experienced. Too exhausted to continue the battle against sleep, it's not long until you hear his breathing pattern change, indicating that he's finally surrendered.

Slowly retracting your hand, cautious movements are taken as you crawl to the edge of the bed, discomfort felt from the cold room. Tossing a glance back towards Ayato, you remain thankful that he's still asleep. Wobbling slightly on the bed as you get on your knees, brows knit as lips purse tightly, gaze set on the fan. 

You've been wanting to turn it off, but you didn't dare leave the other for a moment. He would complain to no end, so you just endured it.

The fan's chain isn't that far-- it's within reaching distance.

You think.

Concentrating hard, you lean towards the chain with your hand stretched out-- silently hoping that your actions won't wake the other up.

Nearly there-- just a bit more.

_Thud._

And then you realize that this was a mistake. You meet the floor in a rather ungraceful manner, wincing at the impact. Expression holding annoyance, you scold yourself for underestimating the distance.

"What the hell?"

Sleepy voice laced with irritation, you hear the faint squeaking of springs as you sit up on the floor, letting out a quiet groan. Ayato is kneeling on the bed, looking down at you with what you could describe as the most judgmental look you've received in your life.

"I was trying to turn the fan off."

Scratch that-- _this_ is the most judgmental look you've gotten. 

"You must be stupid as shit if you fall off a bed trying to turn that off." He scoffs, though blue eyes scan your body to check for any sign of injury. "Hurry up and get back to bed."

And with that, he flops right back onto the mattress.

Coming to a stand, you pull the chain with ease as the fan slowly comes to a stop. Climbing back into bed, you lie next to him as he gazes at you intently, eyes shifting between your face and the hand that reaches out to him. 

Fingers brush against his face for a second before you quickly grab part of his hair, tugging just enough to bring a small amount of pain.

"Asshole."

The scowl forms immediately as he swats away your hand.

"Don't touch my hair."

The statement makes you roll your eyes as an arm is thrown over your waist, his eyes shutting as he huffs in vexation.

"Oh, _now_ you care about your hair."


End file.
